Amor y Musica
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Han pasado tres años,Takuya y Zoe fueron novios, se pelearon y Zoe descubrió un engaño por su parte y decide escapar sin saber que estaba embarazada ... despues de tres años Zoe vuelve pero no sola...-CHICOS POR AHORA ESTE FIC NO LO CONTINUO


_**Hoooola , Bueno subo este fic , ya que fue el primer que escribí Jejeje **_

_**Bueno si encuentro el capitulo dos lo subo o si no lo escribiré de nuevo n.n**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

_**Primer Capítulo: Regresando con mi hija**_

Era un día normal en el aeropuerto de Japón cuando llega una chica rubia de 21 años con su hija de 3 años  
(N/a: Zoe es una chica rubia de 21 años, con una gran delantera, su pelo es muy largo, pero le gusta llevarlo rizado, aunque originalmente sea liso, sus ojos zafiros es una de las cosas que kazzy ha heredado de ella  
Kazzy: Solo tiene 3 años, habla, pero tiene muchos fallos, es castaña, pero tiene mechas naturales de rubio oro, mientras que su castaño es caoba, como el de su padre, y sus ojos son como los de su madre, azul zafiro, su carácter es parecido al de takuya, pero siempre le dicen que se parece a su madre, ya que siempre se comporta dulcemente ante los mayores)

Kazzy: mama, que lindo es Japón  
Zoe: viste kazzy, Japón es el lugar más hermoso  
- Mamá donde esta papa  
- se quedo en Italia  
-¿Qué? ¿No va venir?  
-Si va a venir hija solo vendrá mas tarde  
-¡Ah, bueno! ¿Mamá?  
-¿En donde están tus tías?-dijo mirando para ambos lados.  
- No se mama  
-Cuando las encuentre, las voy a matar a las tres  
- ¡Mama!-dijo sorprendida.  
- ¡Perdón!-dijo en voz alta, para luego susurrar- que creo que me pase  
- Yo no creo que te pasaste mama-dijo divertida al ver a su madre sorprendida de haberla escuchado

Mientras en otro lugar en shibuya estaban cinco chicos uno de 22 años otro de 18 años y tres de 21 años. Sus nombres eran jp shinbayama, tommy himi, koichi kimura, Koji minamoto y Takuya kanbara  
Jp: ¡Tengo hambre!  
Tommy: No tenes que gritar jp estoy a tu lado  
- Perdón, Tommy  
Koji: Vos siempre tenes hambre  
Takuya: No es el único-dijo mirándolo retadoramente.  
-¡Que idiota que sos!  
-¡A quien le dijiste idiota!  
-¡Pues a quien más que a vos!  
-¡Pero quién habla, el rey de los idiotas!  
-¡El único idiota aquí eres vos!  
-¡Dejen de pelear los dos!-dijo separándolos para que no se liaran a golpes  
-¡Dile a tu hermano, el empezó!  
-¡Yo no empecé la pelea, fuiste vos!  
-¡No! ¡Vos empezaste!  
Empezaron un rato así hasta que koichi dijo:  
-Como extraño a zoe. Ella sabía como para a estos dos

Todos miraron a koichi y bajaron las miradas al escuchar ese nombre de su vieja amiga  
Takuya: zoe…-dijo el castaño recordando a su amada.  
- Perdón takuya, yo no quise decirlo  
-No importa koichi, ya no me duele-mintió el castaño, le dolía y mucho.  
-¿La seguís queriendo como antes?-le pregunto tommy  
-Si la sigo amándola, todavía no puedo entender por que se fue  
-Ella tuvo su propio motivo por que se ha ido-dijo JP  
-Sí pero ¿por qué no dijo nada?, nosotros podríamos haberla ayudado-dijo sollozando tommy, extrañaba a su amiga.  
-Tenes razón tommy-dijo el castaño apretando un anillo  
-¿Ese no es el anillo que le regalaste?-le dijo Koji  
-no ella tiene uno igual que este, solo que es lila-dijo mirando el anillo marrón en tono caoba, la echaba mucho de menos.  
-Un día vas a volverla ver, takuya-le apoyó Koji  
-Gracias por el apoyo chicos-dijo volviendo a sonreír

Una semana después

-¡Mama! ¿Donte estas?  
-Aquí estoy amor-dijo desde la cocina  
Kazzy fue corriendo a la cocina toda la velocidad  
-¿Qué ocurre amor?  
-¡Las titas akemi, ayamo y naomí dichen que van a venir para ensayar!  
-¿Enserio amor?-dijo la rubia-"Con lo tranquila que estaba con kazzy"-pensó en ese momento  
-Si mami- dijo sonriente, era la sonrisa favorita de su madre, porque le recordaba a su verdadero padre  
- Bien-siguió preparando la cena, hasta que la dejo terminada, cogió a kazzy y se dirigió al baño- es la hora de tu baño kazzy  
¡No quiero mami!, ¡odio bañarme!-dijo intentando liberarse.  
-Se que no te gusta mi amor, pero para estar limpia hay que bañarse  
-Si me guta pero quero seguí jugando- dijo la pequeña  
Zoe: después seguís jugando, pero primero el baño  
-Eta bien mami, pero depues, jugas conmigo ¿sí?  
-Si amor

Después de que zoe y kazzy se bañasen y le pusiese el pijama, la dejo jugando en el sillón mientras la veía desde la cocina pensando en cierta persona mientras miraba un anillo morado

Zoe: "donde estarás takuya, aunque me lastímate tanto aun te sigo amando, mi querida, kazzy, te pareces tanto a él…"  
-Te amo takuya –susurró la chica  
-Dijiste algo mama- dijo mirándola  
-No amor-dijo mirándola nerviosa, ya que la niña la miraba confusa  
-Suena el timbre de la habitación-  
-Seguro que son tus tías las locas-dijo yendo a abrir  
-segudo mami- dijo asomándose por la puerta del saloncito

Zoe abre la puerta a tres chicas de edades diferentes que la de ella  
Akemi era una castaña, ojos color ámbar, guapa, con un cuerpo bien formado, alta y deseaba tener una delantera como zoe y de 21 años como la rubia

Naomi era pelirroja de ojos color lila, linda, un poco rellenita y de mediana estatura, amaba el chocolate, pero estaba a dieta, por lo que casi nunca puede comerlo y tiene 22 años

Ayemi es morocha de ojos azules con un cuerpo bien formado también linda y un poco más baja que naomí de 18 años

-¡A quién le dijiste loca!-dijo mirándola enfadada  
-¡A vos a las otras dos! (kirara: oye, me recuerdan a cierta personas autora: si, son como Koji y takuya jiji kirara: ¬¬u, si ambos la vieran autora: ¡O.O! kirara: sigamos con el fic)  
-¡Yo no estoy loca!-dijo naomi  
-¡No estamos locas!-dijo akemi rectificando a naomi  
-Si nosotras no estamos locas-dijo ayemi  
-Bueno pero no se me enojen-dijo la rubia  
-¡Pero bueno! ¿Dónde está mi sobrina favorita?  
- aquí tita akemi-dijo la niña  
-¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?-dijo akemi abrazándola  
-tita soy tu única sobina-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa  
-Por eso eres mi preferida-dijo abrazándola más fuerte  
- ¿Vamos a ensayar ahora?-pregunto mientras socorría a su hija de la loca de su amiga  
-Sí, vámonos ya, que el domingo tenemos un concierto-contesto naomi  
Todas: ¡Hai!  
-Mientras en otro lugar-  
Tommy: Chicos tengo cinco entradas para un concierto  
Jp: ¿Cómo se llama la banda?  
-Se llama Venus rock- le respondió tommy  
Koichi: escuche se de esa banda son compuesta de por cuatro chicas y un chico  
- Entonces ¿vamos?-pregunto tommy  
Takuya: ¿Cuando es?  
-Es el domingo a las ocho de la tarde-le respondió tommy  
-¿Que dicen amigos? ¿Vamos?-dijo el castaño  
- Yo voy, no sé de los demás- dijo Koji  
- Yo voy-dijo Koichi  
- Yo también-dijo Jp  
-¡Entonces vamos todos!-gritó el castaño  
-¡Cómo los viejos tiempos!-dijo Jp chocando los cinco con Takuya  
-¡sí! , como antes-dijo koichi junto con sus amigos  
-Solo falta zoe-Dijo tommy, arruinando ese momento de felicidad, nunca podrían olvidar a su amiga  
-¡Tommy sabes cómo se pone takuya cuando mencionamos a zoe!-susurró Jp  
-¡Es cierto, lo siento!-le dijo tommy a Jp  
-No importa tommy, te perdono, pero…-Takuya se quedo parado, no sabía si pedirle que se olvidaran de su querida rubia.  
-Sera mejor que no mencionemos a zoe por un tiempo- dijo Koji para tranquilizar a Takuya  
-Si será lo mejor-dijeron tommy, koichi y Jp.  
-¡Gracias chicos!-dijo Takuya

_**Seguro notaron como escribia antes , jeje cambie mucho la forma de escribir , mil perdón si tiene una falta de ortografía n.n**_

_**By:Akira Orimoto**_


End file.
